you're worth being on time for
by chann3l.0rang3
Summary: Seven pre-written (and expanded on) chapters, written in honour of Westallen Appreciation Week which took place on tumblr from 22nd to 28th December. Because she (and he) were worth being on time for.
1. Day 1

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day #1 - My "holy crap I ship it" moment**

**Expanded version of the post on my tumblr. Link for the aforementioned thing (I'm so classy with words haha) in my bio. On with the show!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Time stopped.<p>

Her heart suddenly seized in her chest and good God, this couldn't be real life because how would _Barry Allen be standing right there?!_

Abandoning whoever it was she was serving, Iris rushed forward - she put two hands to her mouth as if to stop the oncoming tears, word vomit, whatever… She heard herself faintly murmur: "oh my _God_," as she jumped into Barry's arms, feeling the biggest sense of relief and homeliness as he hugged back. He hugged hard too, as her feet no longer touched the ground.

Her Barry was back! Barry, who constantly protected her from whatever he could, whether it be the weather, her father, her abysmal skills at snooker - Barry was here to protect her again. After nine months of wanting - no, _needing_ - to hear his (surprisingly) melodic voice reassure her that things would always get better - oh the irony, when Barry was gone it only got worse -, after nine months of staring into his lifeless face and praying to every deity that existed to **wake him up**... He was back.

She longed to see his face - lively, bright and full of life unlike the one she had been crying over for the past nine months - and pulled out of the hug, gripping his wrists as she stared into his green eyes that brimmed with happiness and unshed tears.

"You're awake!"

* * *

><p><strong>As soon as they hugged in 1x01, turned to my friend and said "ship!" ... Never knew Westallen would end up being the Black Pearl to my Jack Sparrow, aha.<strong>

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	2. Day 2

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day #2 - Favourite moment**

**Not much to be said other than I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He could see her chest heaving as he stood behind her, relishing in the vanilla scent of her shampoo. Her hair fluttered lightly in the evening breeze, and Barry swore that she glowed in the light of the moon, swore her eyes shone with trust, admiration - perhaps more?<p>

He could slow time now to cup her face, pull her closer-

But then she was talking and he couldn't interrupt because his hormones were affecting his mind. He was just lucky the guys at STAR Labs didn't know where he was, to see how he was, essentially, manipulating her and getting a thrill from it.

"Help me save my friend." She said, and Barry was shocked for a moment, unable to believe that her dangerous hobby of showcasing him was for him, or well, the other him.

The love Barry felt for her now was so overwhelming he could've drowned in it. Unconsciously, he took a step closer to Iris, wanting to be nearer to the girl - the only girl in the world - that was putting her life in the line in order to help him.

His mind swirled with fantasies, old and new, and he cursed Eddie for being in the way because he could do so much -

He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to push her up against the door of the roof, or the floor and cover every inch of her skin in kisses. He wanted to feel her legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer, and in turn her heat would brush against his…

Instead he ran from her to a dark corner of the roof, trying desperately to control himself while marvelling over the intelligent beauty that was Iris West.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted them to kiss <strong>**_so badly_**** in this scene. The sexual tension between them was off the roof (pun intended) and made me love Grant & Candice even more for their unbelievable on-screen chemistry together.**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	3. Day 3

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day #3 - Favourite quote**  
><strong>This was a challenge. Hopefully I prevailed.<strong>

* * *

><p>She stared at Barry's back in annoyance.<p>

God, he could be so stubborn at times! She understood his trauma after being shot by lightning because she had (kinda) shared that trauma too - but why did he have to act like he was hiding something?

Strangely enough, it was like her brain was answering her questions. As she watched Barry leave the room, she felt as though she was being watched… yet this was not an uncomfortable feeling. Words of adoration swirled through her ears like the most delicate of music, and she felt the tinge of love pepper against her taste buds. Perhaps her feelings for Eddie were developing?

However, as she left, a small voice in the back of her head that accompanied these loving words told her that these feelings were not related to Eddie, that she knew the owner of these almost poetic words that cause butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

Iris walked to the rhythm of: "I just wanna tell you! How I feel - how you make me feel. But I can't…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Barry can register things in a faster speed than everyone and everything else right? Headcanon that when he had slowed down time to admit his feelings to Iris (and leave us fangirls swooning in the process), the lingering memory of what he said was processed by Iris, eventually. Except it was like to her what a forgotten lullaby would be to a toddler.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, this was my favourite quote because it's what really had me saying "oh god good i ship them i armanda them i FLEET them!1!"<strong>  
><strong>Also it was such a beautiful "unrequited love" moment and I've had my own issues with that so yeah relatable Flash is relatable.<strong>

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	4. Day 4

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day 4 - Favourite trait**

**Literally took a headcanon of mine and tried to make it canon.**

* * *

><p>One time when she was 13 and he was 14, Iris came home with mascara rivulets streaming down her cheeks.<p>

Barry immediately discarded his science encyclopaedia and rushed towards Iris, who was shuffling towards the stairs and sniffing now and again.

"Iris!" He called to her, stopping her in her tracks, although she didn't turn to face him. "Iris, what's wrong?"

Iris sighed shakily, one hand on the banister now. She still didn't look at Barry.

"Barry… Am I fat?"

Barry could only stare at Iris because he could not believe what he was hearing.

Iris had long legs - he knew this because many times Iris would come out of the bathroom in a too-short towel while singing along to Usher and Barry would silently take notice of how shapely and unblemished her legs were, how creamy they looked with her mocha skin - that led up to thick thighs which held up rounded hips.

In other words, Barry thought Iris was nothing short of perfection.

Barry's surprise kept him quiet however, and so Iris took his silence as acceptance. Fresh tears dripped of her nose and hit the floor and she muffled a sob as she began to walk up the stairs.

Refusing to let her misunderstand, Barry placed his hand on her shoulder - a gentle restraint - and spun Iris around to face him. She wouldn't maintain eye-contact with him though, and so he had to coax her chin up with his fingers.

"Iris West. You're beautiful, okay? And anyone who says otherwise is simply jealous. You're like…"

Barry floundered for a moment as he sought out an attractive, curvy celebrity in his mind.

"You're like Beyoncé! Y'know, from Destiny's Child. And she's not fat, she's curvy - so there."

A grin crept at her lips, and Iris flung her arms around Barry's neck, unsettling him for a moment as he clutched the banister for balance before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Bear," Iris whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Iris pressed a kiss against Barry's shocked lips for a split second and bounded up the stairs, humming softly to herself.

Barry smiled serenely, in pure bliss, and walked back to his book, his lips tingling.

He vowed to always compliment her if she was feeling insecure if it would mean she wore a smile on her face.

And the rewards he got for doing so weren't too bad either…

* * *

><p><strong>Another headcanon of mine is that Barry always complimented Iris when they were growing up and yeah, I would say that's my favourite trait about the two. Also, Iris loves to compliment Barry too, so that's even better!<strong>

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	5. Day 5

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day #5 - Funny moment(s)**

**This beginning of this episode was a funny moment in itself, but this was my favourite :)**

* * *

><p>"DID YOU GUYS BREAK UP?!"<p>

In that split second, time froze as Barry pondered the chances of Iris saying, "yes."

And what would he do if she did? He could imagine himself run circles around Iris in exultation, run to Joe to tell him the news.

But then, he thought about how Iris would really feel. She liked Eddie, perhaps even loved him, and although it pained him to realise this, if they had broken up, she would most likely be in tears right now.

She would be unhappy.

So when time resumed at it's normal speed and Iris said "no," with her head cocked to the side in the most adorable way ever - Barry needed to find himself a girl other than Iris if he continued thinking like one, he thought wryly -, as disappointed as he was, Barry felt relief - relief that his best friend was still happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed so hard when Barry said that, guys. Like if there was an award for the most obvious of crushes, it would go to him.<strong>

**Not to mention Iris' confused reply of "no…" to which Barry just deflated with an "oh."**

**I wonder what he would've done had she said yes? Aha. These idiots are ruining my life with their cuteness, guys.**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	6. Day 6

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day #6 - Favourite heartbreaking moment.**

**I was originally going to go with Barry denying his feelings for Iris to Iris because UGH his face after she leaves and the tears in his eyes just get to me every time... But then I thought about this scene. How he hugged her, how he couldn't even speak when she asked him what was wrong. The desperation in his eyes when he looked at her and knew that this would change everything. The passion and heartbreak in his voice when he told her he loved her. Jesus, I had to write about this moment.**

* * *

><p>This was it. Now or never.<p>

Iris immediately took notice of the fluctuating emotions on Barry's face. She turned to him, the Christmas tree forgotten. "What's wrong, Bear?"

Her voice wrapped around Barry's childhood nickname like a caress, unbeknownst to her. Lost for words, Barry's desperation overrode all other emotions and he pulled Iris in for a hug.

God, could this be this last time? The last hug between two best friends? Was the truth destined to change everything?

Barry sighed, his breath blowing a strand of Iris' hair as his arms tightened around her. He murmured, "I love you, Iris," in her ear.

Iris rubbed his back in confusion at his angst, although she smiled at his words. "Aw, I love you too," she said, but it was all platonic and _she didn't get it_. She didn't know how he felt, how he really felt. Now she would.

**"**When we were kids, I loved you before I even knew what the word "love" meant. And then my mom died, and I had to go live with the girl that I had a crush on." Barry laughed at himself, at the sheer coincidence that he could wind up living with the girl he loved. In front of him, Iris looked stricken, and they walked silently to the couch, where he continued to talk and she continued to listen, with silent questions brimming in her suddenly sad eyes.

"Look, there were so many times that I wanted to tell you: junior prom, when I went away to college, when I came back from college, nights that we stayed up talking, all the birthdays, all the Christmases, but I never did. I just I kept it in. After I lost my mom and my dad, I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way, I would lose you, too. That's the irony. _I was so scared of losing you that_ _I did_." At this, Iris' eyes welled over and Barry's heart broke even more as he saw the pain, the confusion in her eyes. He knew she wanted to ask so much, but she sat quietly, and Barry finished his monologue.

"I know I've had our whole lives to tell you this, and you're with Eddie now, and I _know_ that, and I know my timing couldn't be any worse, but I just...I couldn't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry."

More tears streamed down Iris' face, and Barry's heart continued to break. He felt his breathing become laboured and God - was he dying? Because the way his heart felt, his mind felt, his soul felt… It was agonizing.

Barry let out a silent "okay", at Iris' unresponsive stare and got up, rubbing his eyes to rid the traitor tears and left.

As soon as the front door closed behind him he was running, running home so he could break down in peace. His heart seized in the beginnings of a panic attack because God, what had he done?

When he got home seconds later, he curled up into the foetal position and let the misery have him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo my heart was beating so fast in this scene I wanted to die. THIS SCENE. It was so much, it was too much... Grant Gustin is just the best like wow you go man.<strong>

**(Pls hurry up Jan 20th I need my Westallen fix.)**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	7. Day 7

you're worth being on time for

**Westallen Appreciation Week: Day 7 - Free choice**

**There are so many moments, so many traits, so many things about Westallen that I could write about. Due to this, I couldn't just think of one story - so here's three moments that stood out for me, three things about Barry & Iris that make me love their dynamic.**

* * *

><p><span>1) Teasing<span>

This has become something of theirs, something natural. It starts with a flick of the hair, a jab in the ribs. It escalates into a full-blown tickle-fest with Barry bellowing out his laughter, trying desperately to escape Iris' hands as they fly around his torso.

They haven't done this in seven years, but sometimes they'll be teasing each other ("about your brownie addiction? because you probably shouldn't broadcast that.") ("his arms are like twice the size of yours") and they'll lock eyes and remember the days when they could roll around being all handsy with each other and nobody would bat an eyelash.

And once, Iris sneakily wiggled her fingers just under Barry's collar during her coffee rounds and Barry spent a good five minutes bumbling around for an excuse on why he screamed Iris' name at the top of his lungs in front of Joe and Eddie.

* * *

><p>2) "Breaking up"<p>

It's so absolutely ironic, because of course Barry would break up with the girl he loved yet wasn't even dating.

And what's worse is he didn't even mean it. He sits in his apartment with a bottle of vodka that he knows will not get him drunk and wonders why in the hell did he say what he said? There must've been another way to reason with her - he's usually the first person to try for compromise yet instead he shut her out.

("Maybe… we shouldn't see each other for a while.")

Barry clutches his bottle tighter and wonders if rubbing alcohol will work.

* * *

><p>3) Glances<p>

Barry thought that he was the only one to indulge in glancing at Iris. ("The way you linger on her when she isn't looking...")

However, whenever Felicity comes to visit, she never fails to reassure Barry that this is not the case.

Felicity will sit with Barry and watch as Iris covertly sneaks a glance at Barry every so often. The emotions on her face will range from pure joy, to slight jealousy and maybe even - is that longing she sees in Iris' eyes?

Yet Barry is oblivious - how, she'll never understand considering he spends most of his time staring at her too.

Felicity shakes her head. They're both infatuated with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I have so many more Westallen traits and moments to list (maybe I'll make a fanfiction about them all idk) but yeah here are some parts that just stick out for me anyway.<strong>

**I've really enjoyed Westallen appreciation week and I can't wait for the next one :)**

**Oh, and it started when we were younger (you were mine) should be updated soon!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


End file.
